Many construction activities require that backfill be arranged adjacent to a wall structure. As one primary example, retaining walls are often constructed to provide a substantially vertical surface that is typically not stable in nature. In constructing retaining walls, materials are arranged to fill the volume behind the wall structure.
The need exists for quick and cost effective methods of filling the volume behind a wall structure such as a retaining wall.